


Остров

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Skeleton Island
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Остров Скелета, Билли и его призраки.
Relationships: Abigail Ashe/Billy Bones (implied)
Kudos: 2





	Остров

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторое количество трупов, упоминаются многочисленные канонные смерти персонажей. Намек на Билли/Абигайль.
> 
> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды Black Sails Gen Het Fem. Бета la-renarde (Девятихвостая).

На треклятом острове никого нет, ни единой живой души. Только Билли и мертвецы, так что у него дохрена времени обо всем подумать. Слишком много для того, кто о некоторых своих поступках жалеет — но прошлого не изменишь.  
«Чертов Флинт», — думает он. С Флинта все началось — и с того листка бумаги с маршрутом. Когда Билли раз за разом возвращается мыслями к тому, что хотел бы изменить в прошлом, он неизбежно приходит туда — в то мгновение, когда имел глупость подтвердить перед всей командой ложь Флинта. Зачем? Тогда, на залитой солнцем палубе «Моржа», под взглядами команды у Билли вроде бы были здравые аргументы для оправдания этой глупости, но сейчас истина вырисовывается безжалостно и отчетливо — его просто наебали. Подкупили иллюзией собственной значимости. «Смотри, Билли, я же тебе доверяю, значит, ты особенный», — как бы говорил ему Флинт. Это Билли так казалось в тот момент. И зря. Особенного в нем не было ничего, он был еще одним идиотом среди кучи других.  
Близится ночь, и надо бы разжечь костер. Вряд ли на острове есть крупные хищники, но оставаться совсем в темноте, когда вокруг столько мертвецов, жутковато, хоть Билли и не особенно суеверен. Да и еды надо бы сготовить. И может быть — если повезет — его заметят с проплывающих кораблей. Пока можно было просигналить бывшим товарищам, он отсиживался в укрытии — попадаться им в руки не хотелось. А теперь оба корабля — и «Эвридика», и тот, на котором сюда заявился Рэкхем — скрылись, и в наступающей темноте ничто не мешает Билли бродить по берегу и обшаривать трупы, выброшенные на берег. Свое огниво он потерял, но, может, у кого из покойников сыщется. Мертвые все больше свои, — или теперь уже бывшие свои? — из команды «Моржа», но и красные мундиры изредка попадаются. В опускающейся на берег темноте лиц мертвецов толком не видно, да и вообще уже не видать почти ничего, и Билли узнает старых друзей больше чутьем да на ощупь. Ох, сомнительное это удовольствие — наугад обшаривать трупы. В какой-то момент он вздрагивает — один из покойников уж очень похож на мистера Гейтса. Но этого не может быть: тот умер во время охоты за «Уркой де Лимой»... его убил Флинт, мысленно поправляет сам себя Билли. Да и Морли ему померещился — он ведь погиб во время кренгования «Моржа», команда еще шепталась, что дело тут нечисто, что не обошлось без капитана. Доктор Хоуэлл... да нет же, дурень, Хоуэлла повесили в Нассау. А Дюфрейн ушел в квартирмейстеры к Хорниголду, на «Золотого льва». Нет, Дюфрейн тоже мертв, напоминает себе Билли — ты сам видел, как Сильвер вышиб ему мозги в бывшей таверне Гатри. Совсем мало народу осталось от прежней команды. А Гаррет и вовсе был с другого корабля. Весельчак и забияка Гаррет, присоединившийся к ним забавы ради. Кто бы мог подумать, что он единственный вступится за Билли, когда свои предадут его? Смерть Гаррета — Билли со злостью сжимает кулак — тоже на совести Сильвера. Он вскрикивает — в свете выглянувшей из-за туч луны еще один труп кажется женским. Тяжелые юбки намокли от воды, волосы шевелятся в набегающей волне, как живые. Миссис Барлоу? Луна тут же скрывается за тучами, и Билли не успевает понять, так ли это. Или то была Элинор Гатри? Он в ужасе пятится — от воды в сторону прочной тверди, — спотыкается о какую-то корягу...  
— Мистер Мандерли? — окликает его испуганный девичий голос.  
Билли поднимает глаза и почти не удивляется. На него смотрит Абигайль Эш — вот её он видит совершенно отчетливо, от макушки до кончиков выглядывающих из-под платья туфель. Ну она-то хоть живая, с облегчением думает Билли. Он редко вспоминал дочку губернатора Эша, но увидеть её мертвой точно не хотел бы.  
— Мистер Мандерли, — мисс Эш неуверенно делает шаг ему навстречу. — Вы не знаете, что случилось? Кто-то забыл меня здесь.  
«Меня тоже забыли, милая».  
— Что это за место? — она подходит совсем близко, спотыкается — о ту же корягу, верно — и, чтобы не упасть, упирается рукой ему в грудь. Сердце Билли подпрыгивает.  
— Мисс Эш, — шепчет он, перехватывая её руку.

***

Утром Билли просыпается — никакой Абигайль, конечно, рядом нет, просто вчера ему от усталости стало худо, вот и мерещилось всякое — и, чуть поколебавшись, снова идет обшаривать трупы. Он находит огниво в кармане мистера де Грута. Бедняга и при жизни был самым толковым из команды, и после смерти оказался полезен. С тяжелым сердцем Билли несколько минут сидит возле трупа. Этот на его счету.  
«Мисс Эш бы это не понравилось», — мелькает глупая мысль. С чего он вдруг начал думать об этой девчонке сейчас, когда им уж точно не по пути?  
Билли читает над телом де Грута короткую молитву и продолжает обшаривать берег: среди обломков «Моржа», пожалуй, можно найти полезные вещи. Он надолго тут застрял, пригодится. 


End file.
